


Merry Christmas, You Filthy Animal

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post-S5. Cas and Anna are living together in a sorry little flat, but a late night Christmas visit from one of their siblings aims to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, You Filthy Animal

It’s one thing to become nervous if you hear banging around in the night, but it’s another thing entirely to get up and investigate with naught but a knife.

For most people. Castiel may be human as of almost a year ago, but he certainly isn’t most people. He and Anna never will be, and it doesn’t necessarily take a knife forged in Heaven for people to suspect that.

It might however take the small, persistent man that’s decided to appear in their kitchen half past three in the morning. The walls in the flat Cas and Anna have acquired are paper-thin and they’re already on the local law enforcement’s list for disturbing the peace. Sexually, it’s frustrating and socially, it’s decidedly awkward.

Gabriel however, doesn’t seem to care as he goes through their cupboards. “You’re kidding me, right?” he asks without looking over his shoulder. “This is Anna’s place – don’t you guys at least have any Oreos?”

It’s as if he’s trusting Castiel not to just throw the knife at him. Yes, Gabriel could probably manage to stop it being what he is, but that doesn’t mean Castiel isn’t tempted to try after spending extended amounts of time trapped in some programme known as Power Rangers: Ninja Force.

“Financial means have been unstable at best lately,” Castiel replies honestly. “And if you want what you’re seeking, you can just as easily manifest it for yourself.”

He’s trying to be as imposing as a person in nothing but pants and a Batman t-shirt can be. The origin on the logo of his shirt is meaningless of course, but it’s something Anna gave him for Christmas and he likes it on the basis that it amuses her alone.

Gabriel shrugs. “Meh, it wouldn’t taste right,” he said. “I mean, I’m good, but Oreos are like nitro. If you make one little mistake, then someone somewhere’s gonna have a really bad day. I could create the filling, but destroy Tahiti, and that my friend, would be a crying shame.”

Castiel tightens his grip on his old sword (or is it Anna’s? He honestly can’t tell anymore), hoping it still has enough of his residual Grace to be as effective. “What do you want, Gabriel?” he asks.

“Is she asleep?” the archangel asks.

He’s afraid to answer that, for fear of what Gabriel might do. Or what he might do. Really, considering the size of the flat, they’re both liable to do some damage. Not that it needs the help with all the leaking and the bipolar electric system.

Silently, he finally nods, hoping to their Father that Gabriel doesn’t for some reason decide to wake her. Or kill her. Or kill both of them. It’s hard to tell these days whether Gabriel’s working for Heaven again or not.

“Then I’ll make this quick,” the archangel says. “What the hell are you doing?”

Castiel isn’t sure where this is going, but Gabriel’s tone certainly makes him wish he were powerful enough to fight. “Excuse me?” he asks.

“Look, Skippy, I know you’re like, attached to her at the hip because she’s nice to you and sex is awesome, but come on,” said Gabriel. “If you’re gonna get the girl, you should at least give her a better place to live than this.”

While he isn’t surprised that this is what the conversation is about, Castiel is still on his guard. “We agreed that this is temporary,” he said.

“Uh huh, right,” the archangel says dryly. “Temporary. And while you’re out there playing superhero with your little Justice League, the best student I ever had is still living in this hole. Don’t think I haven’t been watching, little bro – I might be busy, but I’m not that busy.”

He knows Gabriel’s right, but there isn’t much he can do. He’s essentially a ghost in terms of society without so much as a birth date and the face of a man who died in 2008, and while Anna’s job and poker games pay, it doesn’t exactly pay well.

Castiel looks down. “I would like to hear any suggestions if you have any.”

He tenses when Gabriel takes a step forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. He half expects to be punched in the face, though he’s sure Gabriel wouldn’t sink that far. “Hey, I know we don’t exactly get along,” Gabriel says simply. “In fact, I think you’re a chucklehead and Barachiel – I mean Anna, deserves better. Whatever, she chose you and now she’s another thing we have in common. And it’s Christmas, right?”

Castiel shakes his head. “No. That was weeks ago.”

Gabriel snorts and rolls his eyes, drawing away. “Whatever. Just uh…if she asks in the morning, say Santa left it. Say friggin’ Optimus Prime left it, I don’t care –she’ll figure it out for herself. Do yourselves a favour and get the hell out of this place – I’m gonna be an uncle. I don’t want you bringing my niece within two-hundred kilometres of this place.”

Before Castiel can open his mouth and ask how Gabriel even knows Anna’s pregnant when they haven’t told anyone, he’s already gone. However, there’s a roll of bank notes and a Terry’s Chocolate Orange bar on the kitchen table with a crumpled post-it that reads ‘Merry Christmas, you filthy animal.’

Castiel has no idea what that means, but when Anna sees it in the morning and laughs, he decides it’s permissible.


End file.
